The Heartbreaker
by F1Sh3RK1NG
Summary: A killer strikes a single mother and her family for no known reason.


*Hey guys… sorry for not writing for a while… thinking of new ideas. Ending the whole mash-up idea, so those stories, and its back stories, are over. I might revisit them at a later time, but for now, starting the "Heartbreaker" Saga. This might sound slightly like a script in some parts. This is a multi part saga.*

"Adam, make sure Emma gets to school on time. She has been late three (3) times this week." Lindsay said, pouring a cup of coffee.

"Okay mom. Come on Shorty." Adam said, grabbing Emma's lunch off the table, "Love you, mom."

"Bye mommy." Said Emma as she ran outside

Lindsay smiled as she saw them leave in his truck. Down the street, out of Lindsay's line of sight, a black Camaro started up. The driver, whose face was covered by an iron mask, drove up to her house after Alex's truck was out of sight.

_In the background, Christina Perri's Jar of Hearts is heard._

As Lindsay sits down to read the paper, she hears a knock on the door.

At Quantico, Virginia, Derek Morgan walks in with Dr. Spencer Reid and Technical Analyst Penelope Garcia.

"Hey Reid, did you get an Email form Rossi?"

"No, why?"

"Hey guys," Jennifer "JJ" Jareau said, "Rossi and Hotch need us in the conference room."

As they walk in, they see David Rossi, Aaron Hotchner, and Emily Prentiss all sitting at the table.

"Garcia," Hotch said, "Open up the email I sent you."

"Sir?"

"The email with the case file."

"Hotch, I got that Email, not Penelope."

"Pull it up." Hotch said

As Garcia pulled up the email, JJ passed around a written copy to the team.

"Lindsay Marshall, 39, from Fort Worth, Texas, was killed yesterday morning after her kids left for school."

"One kill, and we are called in?" Reid said, looking at the file," And she's missing her…"

"Whoa."

"What?"

"She is missing her heart." Reid said.

"Okay, enough talk, wheels up in 30." Hotch said

On the flight, the following quote is heard in Reid's voice, as a mental note to the reader.

"'_The __human heart__ feels things the eyes cannot see, and knows what the mind cannot understand__.' __Robert Valet__t"_

"Her heart was removed surgically by someone with a medical background." Reid said, looking at the pictures.

"When we land, Reid and Morgan go to the house and talk to the kids. They found her shortly after they arrived from school."

"They didn't find her right away?" Morgan asked

"She was tied up in the basement with a heart carved into the stone around her."

"Then allow Prentiss to come with us. Someone will need to talk to the little girl."

"Okay, me and Rossi will go check in with the detectives and then go to the morgue."

After landing, the team splits up, and goes to do their jobs.

At the Fort Worth Police Station, Rossi, Hotchner, and JJ look around, noticing the place in high alert.

"Agent Hotchner? Will Defoe of the Fort Worth Police Department. Sorry for the mess, our killer has everyone looking for ties to other cases."

"It's okay. This is SSA David Rossi and Jennifer Jareau. Do you have a place we can set up?"

"Yes, we reserved Conference Room A for you."

"Thank you."

At the Marshall residence:

"Alex, I'm Agent Morgan, and this is Dr. Spencer Reid. We are going to ask you a few questions."

Alex, looking down, says nothing.

"When did you leave to bring Emma to school?"

"Around 8:30. My mom told me to make sure she wasn't late again. She was late three times already."

"Did anything look out of place when you left? Was anyone around that you haven't seen before?"

"no, wait… there was a black 2009 Chevy Camaro that was all blacked out. I never noticed it before and no one lives at the house it was parked by."

"How did you know the exact year, make, and model?" Reid asked

"I'm going to school for automotive and we went over different car companies and my project was on the evolution of the Chevy Camaro."

"Reid, call Garcia. We need to find that car. Do you remember the license plate number?"

"It didn't have one. I just shrugged it off and thought one of the neighbors was using for their new car. But this is a poor neighborhood."

While Reid calls Garcia and Morgan talks to Adam, Emily starts talking to Emma, who is still shaken up.

"Emma? Hi, I'm Emily. How are you?"

"…"

"What time did you leave for school?"

"…"

"Reid, come here."

"Hold on Garcia. What's up Emily?"

"Get JJ here. Her parental instincts will be good here."

"Garcia, get back to us okay?"

"You got it my sweets"

"JJ, Its Reid. Can you come over here? Emma isn't talking."

"Sure, what's up with her?"

"She's suffering from separation anxiety and post traumatic stress disorder."

"She's still shocked by the loss of her mom?"

"Yea."

"Next time, Just say that."

"ALEX? EMMA?"

Morgan, Emily, and Reid look up, as they see a man in a suit run in.

"How are you?"

"Max Kennan. I'm Lindsay's boyfriend. Who are you?"

"I'm SSA Derek Morgan. This is Dr. Spencer Reid and SSA Emily Prentiss. We're with the FBI."

"Where is Lindsay?"

"Where were you yesterday Mr. Kennan?"

"I was in Chicago on business. Where is Lindsay?"

"She's dead Max! Mom's dead!" Alex screamed, "Maybe if you were here with her instead of on one of your business trips, then you could have helped her."

"Alex, sit down." Morgan said, "Can anyone verify your business trip?"

"The hotel should have my reservation."

"Well, don't leave the area incase we need to get in touch with you." Prentiss said

At the morgue, Rossi and Hotchner talk to the M.E.

"The heart was removed while Mrs. Marshall was still alive. I also noticed a small hole on the back of her neck. She also had trace amounts of doxylamine succinate in her bloodstream. Also, the stitching around her heart is weird. It is in the shape of a heart. If I discover anything else, I'll call you guys."

"Thank you." Said Rossi as they left

Back at the police station, the team gathers around the phone as Garcia tells them what she found.

"The only 2009 black Chevy Camaro in the area was owned by a Mrs. Lynda Kennan. Mrs. Keenan died of apparent drug overdose in April 2010."

"Garcia, what was the drug?"

"Uhhh… it was doxylamine succinate, a sleeping medication. It's only sold in gel form."

"Hotch; Max Kennan was Lindsay Marshall's boyfriend."

"Bring him in."

At the same time at the Marshall residence, a knock was heard at the door.

"Who is it?" Alex asked

When no one answered, Alex opened the door and saw a women with her back turned.

"Ma'am?" Alex asked

As Alex started to turn around and close the door, he felt something hit his neck. Before he knew, he was on the ground with someone standing over him.

"Who are you?" he asked

"Where is he?" the women asked

"Who?"

"WHERE IS HE?" she screamed

Alex slowly drifted to sleep as Emma walked through the door.

"Emma… ru….." Alex tried to say as he slowly passed out

The person spun around and closed the door, trapping Emma in the house.

"Don't make a sound." The women said as she tied Emma to a chair. She turned away, took out a scalpel and started to cut a heart into Alex.

Back at the station, JJ was trying to call the Marshall residence.

"Rossi, I'm not getting an answer."

"Morgan, Reid. Get over there." Rossi said

"Reid, lets go."

As Morgan and Reid speed down the road, they see a blacked out Chevy Camaro driving down the road.

"Rossi, Hotch, we see the Camaro that Alex saw. Send Prentiss and JJ to the house. We are following them."

"Okay. Defoe, Hotch and I are on out way." Rossi said

As they speed down the road, they get the Camaro to pull over.

"Mr. Keenan, get out of the car and put your hands up." Detective Defoe said

As Will walked up, Morgan heard a beeping noise.

"GET DOWN!"

As Will turned around, the Chevy Camaro exploded, killing the passengers and Detective Defoe.

"Will!" Morgan screamed, looking into the wreckage.

A few hours later, the M.E said that the passengers were an older male and a young girl.

"Well, then, this case is over. I'm just sorry we couldn't save Emma." JJ said

"We can't save them all, but at least we tried." Reid said

As they all got on the plane, a quote is heard in Morgan's voice, as a message to the reader.

"_Nobody has ever measured, not even poets, how much the __human heart__ can hold.__ Zelda Fitzgerald"_

As the plane flies off into the sunset, a truck pulls onto a dirt road. A woman is driving with a little girl sitting next to her.

"It's okay honey. He's in a better place now."

As they get to the house, the woman takes the mask off and leads Emma Marshall into the house.

"I'll teach you everything I know."

_Christina Perri's Jar of Hearts is heard as the screen turns black._

_End of part 1 of the Heart Breaker Saga. _


End file.
